Cerambus
|} Thunder |ailments = Thunderblight Stun Paralysis |weaknesses = Ice Water |creator = TheBrilliantLance}}Cerambus (トヘキレキラ,Tohekirekira) ''is a Scelidian introduced in Monster Hunter Venture. Along with Thallidos and Seicheluth, it is also one of the game's 3 flagship monsters. Physiology Cerambus resembles a ceratopian dinosaur, like ''Triceratops or Torosaurus. It is covered in royal blue scales, with navy blue plating on its back and slate scales on its underside. Two massive, curved horns sit atop its brow, along with a smaller horn on the nose. It has a large frill on the back of the head, which it can use to absorb sunlight to convert into electricity. Its upper jaw, face, horns, and frill are covered in a silvery, conductive shell. It also sports conductive keratinous spines on its throat, shoulders, and tail. The spikes on the tail run all the way down its length before accumulating in a thagomizer at the end it its tail. Abilities Much like Zinogre, Cerambus's body is extremely conductive of electricity, although it can't produce any of its own. However, it has two methods to absorb electricity: on a sunny day, they can absorb solar energy using their large, broad frills, and in storms they use their frontal horns as lightning rods to attract falling bolts. Cerambus is also incredibly strong and relatively fast for a creature of its size. Attacks Low Rank Horn Swipe: '''A simple swipe with its horns. This can be repeated. '''Horizontal Head Swing: Cerambus swings its head toward a hunter horizontally, knocking them away. Vertical Head Swing: Cerambus swings its head towards a hunter upward or downward, which can either knock them upward or Stun them respectively. Headbutt: Quickly ramming its head forward, Cerambus knocks a hunter away. Tail Swing: '''Cerambus swings its tail at a nearby hunter. '''Stomp: '''The monster stomps the ground with one of its front legs. This move can cause tremors in a small area around it. '''Stormlance: '''Cerambus engulfs one of its horns in electricity, then jabs it straight forward. If this attack hits, it will cause Thunderblight. Has a large windup time. Enraged Only '''Electric Wrath: '''When entering Rage Mode, a lightning bolt will strike Cerambus's horns. This will make its horns charge up with electricity. All horn attacks will now cause Thunderblight, and Stormlance's windup time is lowered greatly. '''Horizontal Head Charge: Cerambus charges toward a hunter at a moderate speed, and will then do e\a Horizontal Head Swing when it is close to them. This attack can knock you away. Vertical Head Charge: '''Cerambus will charge towards you at a reasonable speed and will then do a Vertical Head Swing when it is close to you. This attack can knock you upwards or Stun you. '''Bull Charge: Cerambus charges forward. If it runs into a hunter, they can be sent flying and once they land they can be Stunned. After this attack it will taunt. High Rank Flail Kick: '''Cerambus quickly kicks with its back legs to prevent hunters from attacking its weaker rear end. '''Turnabout: Cerambus spins around 180 degrees, turning to face hunters attacking its rear end. Tail Slap: '''Cerambus waves its tail around, damaging hunters behind it. '''Hip Smash: Cerambus slams the side of its body into a hunter. Uppercut: 'Similar to Gammoth, Cerambus drags its head along the ground, then jerks its head skyward to impale enemies on its horns. Causes Stun. '''Stompquake: '''Cerambus rears up and stomps hunters with its front feet. Causes Quake if close. Enraged Only '''Charged Stompquake: '''Cerambus rears up like normally, but electricity forms around its front legs. When it comes down, it has a wider area of effect than normal. Causes Quake and Thunderblight '''Head Thrash: '''Cerambus wildly waves its head around, dealing damage to anyone it hits. '''Lightning Arrow: '''It shoots an arrow-shaped electric projectile from its nose horn. This attack causes Thunderblight. '''U-Turn Charge: ' Cerambus paws at the ground, performs its Bull Charge, and then makes a U-turn to target a hunter again. G-Rank '''Thunder Pulse: '''The monster tenses its body as its quills begin to subtly vibrate. It then releases a wave of electricity outwards from its body. Causes Thunderblight. Enraged Only '''Electric Trident: '''Cerambus engulfs all three of its horns in electricity, and then charges. This is its most powerful attack, and inflicts Thunderblight. '''Delta Thunder: '''Cerambus summons blue lightning bolts to fall from the sky in a triangular pattern. Causes Thunderblight. '''Rampage Charge: '''The monster charges forward while swinging its head around. This attack has the same effects as the Bull Charge, Horizontal Head Swing, and Vertical Head Swing. '''Stampede: '''Cerambus wildly charges forward, then turns around and charges again. It can repeat this move up to 3 times. Carves '''Low Rank High Rank G-Rank Ecology Taxonomy * Order: Ornithoscelida * Suborder: Marginocephalia * Infraorder: Heavy Horn * Family: Cerambus Habitat In Genoia, Cerambus can be seen living in the Vast Frontier, Royal Forest, Verdant Jungle, Wild Savanna, Mount Calamity, and the Forsaken Tower. Ecological Niche Cerambus is a generalist herbivore, and will eat many different types of vegetation such as shoots, leaves, grasses, conifer needles, conifer cones, flowers, and fruit. In some cases they have also been observed using their powerful forelimbs and tough nails to dig for fungi and large seeds. Cerambus is also known to eat bark and twigs if greenery becomes scarce. Due to its size and power, it does not have any major predators as an adult save for the rare monsters Deviljho, Rajang, and Tirraukronus. However, as juveniles are much smaller and lack the defensive horns and frills of their adult counterparts, they are much more susceptible to being preyed upon. Predators of juvenile Cerambus include Rathalos, Rathian, Tigrex, Glavenus, Glacera, and Ferleaos. Biological Adaptations Cerambus is well adapted to protect itself from predators. Its body is covered in many small, hard scales that are placed closely together in a fashion reminiscent of chainmail. The shelling on its back is also extremely tough, and almost completely shields its spine from any attack. Its legs are packed with powerful muscles that enable it to make quick and powerful charges. However, its main source of defense is its head, which sports two long frontal horns and a broad frill. The frill protects its neck and shoulders from the fangs and claws of predators, and its frontal horns are used to thrust at predators and in shoving matches with rival males. The horns and frills are also used in display to indicate an individual Cerambus's fitness/age. It also possesses small quills that provide a minor defense against small predators like Great Jaggi that seek to attack it from the rear. Its horns, frill, and quills can also be charged with electricity, which makes its physical attacks more powerful and adds the Thunder element to its attacks. This helps give it an edge against monsters who are weak to the Thunder element. Behavior Despite being a herbivorous species, Cerambus can become surprisingly hostile and has a large temper. It generally tolerates the company of smaller herbivores such as its distant relative Tarrustah, but as soon as they begin to intrude on its resources or make it uncomfortable, it will not hesitate to let them know their place. Cerambus is also known to be a dedicated parent, and will charge to the defense of its young if it feels they are in danger in any way. Description Notes *When enraged, Cerambus will huff blue smoke and its frill will glow. *When exhausted, it will trip and fall at the end of its charges. *When weak, it will eat a nearby bush to recover health. *Cerambus's roar requires Earplugs to block. Trivia *Cerambus's name is derived form "Triceratops", "Ram", and "Nimbus". **ts Japanese name, Tohekirekira, is a combination of the Japanese words for "Triceratops" and "Thunderclap". *This was the first monster TheBrilliantLance has ever created. *Originally, it was supposed to belong to a class of monster called "Beast Wyvern" that resembled herbivorous dinosaurs, but that idea was scrapped and Cerambus was moved to the Behemoth class. **Recently, I have gained some more ideas for this hypothetical class and I am rethinking it. *Cerambus and Tirraukronus's rivalry is a reference to the rivalry between ''Triceratops ''and ''Tyrannosaurus ''in real life. Category:Monster Creation Category:Scelidian